


Preschool

by VengeanceFoREVer



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Avenged Sevenfold, Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, No Romance, SO SORRY, they're all kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceFoREVer/pseuds/VengeanceFoREVer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awesome people as preschoolers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preschool

**Author's Note:**

> Really short.....

It was a bright, shiny new day. Mothers were starting to send their children off to preschool. Children went there to learn and play. The classroom was full of happy, curious children. Some children were playing with toys, some drawing and coloring, others having snacks. For breakfast, Patrick’s mother made pancakes and donuts.   
  
Although many of the children were learning, some were causing trouble. That’s what CC, Jake, and Jinxx were doing. The three kids were coloring their faces with markers. That wasn’t until their teacher, Ms. Rose, stopped them. She looked at the three children and asked, “What are you children doing?”. The three children looked at her and responded, “Coloring!”. “Not in my classroom,” said Ms. Rose taking the markers away. The kids decided to do a treasure hunt that involved shapes instead.  
  
The kids all learned some basic skills until it was time for recess. Johnny was throwing a red ball to his best friend, Jimmy. Zacky was drawing and coloring a guitar. "That's a cool guitar!" said Zacky's best friend, Brian. "Thank you!!" replied Zacky. Adam and Tommy were playing tag. Tommy tripped and fell. "Ouch!" cried Tommy. "Don't worry Tommy, I'll make it feel better," said Adam before kissing the bruise better. "I feel better now!" said Tommy with a smile. The boys continued to play.   
  
Frank was playing with a toy truck while Patrick and Pete were playing with toy cars. "Wanna race?" asked Frank. "We'll beat you!!" Pete replied. Pete and Frank raced their cars until Patrick's car was in the lead and crossed the line. "Yay!!" cried Patrick. "Again!" Frank replied. The boys continued to race.  
  
Kellin and Vic were building a castle with building blocks until Andy accidently knocked it down. "Our castle!!" cried Kellin. "Sorry, we can build it again!" Andy replied. "Yeah! It'll be bigger!" said Vic in excitement. The boys continued to build with Andy's help.  
  
Ryan and Brendon were playing pretend. "What's for dinner?" asked Brendon. "No dinner for you," Ryan replied. "Aw man!" cried Brendon with a frown. "Can I have it now?" asked Brendon. "No," Ryan replied. The boys continued to play until it was time for lunch.  
  
"Children, it's time for lunch! Put everything away so we can go." said Ms. Rose. Once it was clean, the children were off to lunch. The children had chicken nuggets shaped like dinsours and animal crackers for lunch. The children had chocolate milk and apple juice to drink. "Chocolate milk bitch!" said Tommy, smiling. "Tommy!" yelled Ms. Rose. "Sorry," said Tommy, frowning. Patrick's mother packed him a lunch of chicken pot pie, chocolate chip cookies, and fruit punch. "Yummy!" said Pete, admiring Patrick's lunch. "Cookie?" asked Patrick, offering Pete a cookie. "Thanks. Mmm!" Pete replied. The kids continued to eat until lunch ws over.  
  
"Lunch is over! Dump your trays and line up." said Ms. Rose. The children dumped their trays and lined up as told. Once the kids were back in class, Ms. Rose read them a story. After that, it was time for the students to be dismissed. The children said farewell to their fellow classmates and went home. They'll be back to preschool the following day.


End file.
